


Forever, then

by MyKindOfCrazy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I just really wanted some fluff okay, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/pseuds/MyKindOfCrazy
Summary: Kravitz reassures Taako he's always there for him, you know this old song and dance.





	Forever, then

It wasn’t often they got into fights. 

Kravitz was usually half decent at communicating, even if Taako wasn’t. It had taken some time but he knew Taako well now. It avoided them from getting into too many fights, because he knew when to back off and when to offer support. He got used to reading Taako, his mannerisms and behaviors, the small things.

Weeks from now he wouldn’t even remember what the fight had been about. All Kravitz knew was that he was fuming. He was frustrated, not just with Taako but with his job and Lup and Barry. Everything felt wrong that day, just grating on his nerves more than usual. 

He hadn’t meant to snap at Taako when he finally got home, but he did. He had apologized immediately afterwards, but Taako got defensive, as he always did, and snapped back and Kravitz didn’t have the patience to try and de-escalate the situation so they just started yelling. 

Kravitz sighed as he slumped in his chair. He was in his office in the astral plane. He had no desire to go home where Taako would pretend the argument never happened or wait for Kravitz to apologize first before dismissing it. 

They didn’t argue often but this was one of the tougher ones. They would be fine of course, Kravitz was sure of that. Even on their worst days Kravitz knew they loved each other far too much to let an argument as silly as one like this to break them up. They both just needed time to cool down. Eventually Kravitz would go home and they would talk about it and be fine. For tonight though, he decided it was best he stay away. 

Kravitz must’ve fallen asleep because he woke up to the sound of his stone of far speech vibrating on his desk. He rubbed at his eyes and stifled a yawn.   
He picked up the stone and tuned into it. 

“Hello?” 

There was a shaky breath on the other end of the line. “K-Krav?” It was Taako, sounding like a scared child. 

Kravitz was sitting at full attention immediately. “Taako? Is everything alright?” He asked softly. 

“I- Fuck, I know we like fought and everything.” His voice was so timid. “You probably don’t want to see me, shit I’m being selfish again.” 

Kravitz waited a moment for him to continue, but he didn’t. “Love, please talk to me.” 

There was silence for a long moment. “I just- it was just a stupid nightmare.” He sounded close to tears. “I guess I’m used to having you here when it gets bad…” 

In less then a second Kravitz had summoned his scythe and cut a way into his and Taako’s shared bedroom. As expected, Taako was curled up small on the bed with his stone of far speech in hand. He was on Kravitz’s side of the bed as well, and looked disheveled like he’d woken up crying. 

It broke Kravitz’s heart. 

He willed his scythe away quickly and climbed into bed, offering open arms to Taako to fall into. 

Taako hesitated for only a moment before burying himself into Kravitz’s chest, shoulders shaking slightly. “I-I’m sorry about earlier.” He said softly. 

Kravitz rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his head. “Shhh, it’s alright. It was a silly argument.” It was true after all, and not what Kravitz wanted to focus on. 

“Still, I…” Taako swallowed. “I wasn’t sure you’d come.” 

Kravitz stopped, adjusting the two of them so he could look at Taako’s face. “Taako, I don’t care if we didn’t speak for the next hundred years. If you needed me, I would be there for you in an instant.” He said sincerely. “I love you, and we can resolve any conflict that comes our way. Us arguing doesn’t mean I leave you to deal with things alone, okay?” 

Taako seemed to relax, nodding and closing his eyes. “Thanks, Krav.” He mumbled. “Guess I’m just still not used to having someone stick around.” 

Kravitz smiled slightly and kissed Taako’s forehead lovingly. “Well, get used to it because you’re stuck with me unless you say otherwise.” He said, voice teasing. 

Taako wrapped his arms around Kravitz and pulled himself impossibly closer. “Forever then.” He said sleepily. 

Kravitz could’ve sworn he felt his heart flip. “Forever, then.”


End file.
